


A Wish Fulfilled

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Trauma, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Altera can not seem to let go of her past, even as she helps Blavatsky raise a family.





	A Wish Fulfilled

The field was lit in gold. Sunlight filtered through the wheat, producing a majestic and eerie effect. Only the wind could be heard. Altera stood, her silver hair the only spot of color in the meadow.

The girl cast her gaze about, taking in the area around her. In her hand, she held the Sword of Mars. Bringing the weapon in front of her face, she gazed into the blade, stock still.

One, two, three seconds.

Within the crystal, a fire leapt to life, dancing around playfully. Altera was entranced, her eyes following the morphing flame. Suddenly the field and blade were gone, replaced with a village in flames. 

Screams echoed in Altera’s ear. Flames raged in her eyes. Blood dripped down her hands.

The flames grew higher, threatening to consume her. Ghosts seemed to flit through the air, their screams echoing through the tiny village. Panic raced through Altera, but before she could act the fiery village was gone. In its place stood a mountain of corpses. Bodies of children, women, men, piled together indiscriminately without thought for the lives they once had.

Altera gazed at the pile, shaking slightly, her face impassive. Master’s dead face stared at her accusingly from the mound, the redness of her hair accentuating the pale color of her skin. As Altera watched, the bodies morphed, changing to the family of Chaldea. Mash, Da Vinci, and the myriad servants of Chaldea, lay there, all staring with enmity at Altera.

Staring, staring, staring, accusing, accusing, accusing.

Altera’s trembling intensified, as her eyes widened with terror. Covering her ears and closing her eyes, Altera opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Altera was engulfed in chaos.

“It’s okay.”

A voice pervaded the chaos, wrenching Altera back from her despair. Altera opened her eyes and looked at the small girl in front of her. Blavatsky gazed up at Altera, an earnest concern in her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what was in your past. You cannot change that.”

Altera looked at the girl in confusion. What was she trying to say? She could not understand. Was the past not a part of who she was, who the world saw her as? How could she not care about what she had done in the past?

“You have to accept that the past is part of who you are, yes, but you have to move on. Staying in the past can only hurt you and those around you. Choose instead to learn from what you have done, and move forward. The past will always be there, but the present needs you now. Master needs you. The kids need you. I need you. So please don’t lose sight of the present just because you can’t let go of the past.”

Altera was stunned. For a moment she could not respond, her emotions struggling to catch up. Slowly her head began to nod.

“I see.” Altera paused. “I see. The past is gone, but the future is yet to be defined. I may decide how to move forward.”

Blavatsky giggled, observing the girl in front of her with a smile.

“I’m glad you understand.”

The two looked at each other.

One, two, three seconds.

Blavatsky slowly walked towards Altera and hugged her. Altera was not surprised. She returned the hug gently, thoroughly enjoying the simple act. 

The wind whistled through the field, bringing with it the peace that had been lost. Two figures stood together, their silhouettes highlighted in the gold of the field. Everything was quiet. Everything was perfect.

Altera’s eyes fluttered open. The field was gone, replaced with her room. She was lying in bed. It had all been a dream. Altera let the breath she had been holding and felt herself relax. Only then did she feel the the thing that was wrapped around her. Looking down, Altera found that Blavatsky and her had hugged each other in their sleep. Altera looked at the purple haired girl for a moment. Bending her head, she kissed the small girl on the head. Then snuggling closer to Helena, Altera let herself drift back into sleep.

“Mommys, mommys!” Altera and Helena’s sleep was forcibly ended as three hard objects flew at them with power sufficient to kill a demon pillar.

“We want waffles!” Jack demanded.

“Yeah, waffles!” echoed Jeanne and Nursery Rhyme.

Helena and Altera groggily disentangled themselves. Altera rubbed her eyes, while Blavatsky inspected the girls with a slight look of reproach.

“Now, is that anyway to ask for something?” 

“Please!” three small voices cried in unison.

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Helena feigned uncertainty.

“Please!!!” three voices pleaded.

“Oh all right.”

“Yay!”

Helena turned to Altera. “All right you four, go clean yourselves up and I’ll prepare breakfast.”

Jack and Jeanne left the room quickly, practically running to the nearest sink. Nursery grabbed Altera’s hand pulling her towards the door as best she could “Come on mommy, come on. We need to go wash our hands!”

Altera stumbled after the small child, while trying to stifle a yawn. Blavatsky watched them go with a smile on her face. It was not often that she messed with dreams, but she had made an exception for the trembling girl beside her. After all, she liked Altera’s smile best.

“Mommy, is breakfast ready?” Jeanne queried as the group came into the kitchen.

“Did you wash your hands?” Helena fired back.

“Yesssss!” all three children cried, indignant at their actions being doubted.

Blavatsky raised an eyebrow, looking at Altera for confirmation. The girl shuffled her feet uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

“No, you didn’t! Go back and wash your hands!”

“But mommy!” Nursery Rhyme yelped.

“We’re hungry!” Jeanne added.

“No buts, go wash your hands!” Helena pointed at the door. The children however looked as though they had no intention of complying, as they continued to argue with the caster. 

Altera looked at the four bickering, and suddenly felt a laugh escape her. The group stopped their quibbling and looked at Altera with surprise. Altera almost never laughed. 

“Ah!” Altera quickly covered her mouth. “Sorry it’s nothing. I just…”

The girl paused and then a tear fell down her cheek. The girl crouched down as sobs began to rack her body.

“Just realized this is what I wanted.”

Helena, Jack, Nursery, and Jeanne ran over enveloping her in their combined embrace as they crouched beside her.

“Mommy, it’s okay.” Jack said as she hugged Altera’s shaking form.

“Yeah, Mommy it’s okay. So don’t cry okay?” Nursery comforted.

“If you keep crying, you won’t get any waffles!” Jeanne also tried to comfort.

Blavatsky simply held the girl knowing that, for once, Altera didn’t need comforting. 

Altera’s body slowly stopped shaking. As she huddled there, surrounded by her family, a smile found its way onto her lips. The saber found, much to her surprise, that no matter how hard she tried, she could not get rid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I was not planning on making this so soon but I really enjoyed writing the first one so here I am. One note, the title comes from Altera's wish for the grail. If she were to have a wish, she has said it would be to not have to live the life of a warrior. Well, that's all.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
